


Your last night before he leaves.

by Fdemarco



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fdemarco/pseuds/Fdemarco





	Your last night before he leaves.

You felt his chest rising up and down beneath your cheek. His arm was wrapped around your waist and your leg laced around his. His heart was beating slowly in your ear and with each thump you felt yourself falling harder and harder. Running your fingers up and down his chest just trying to take in every piece of him. In the morning he would leave you again so you wanted to take in this last night as much as possible. You'd spent the evening cuddled up on your bed watching whatever movie he clicked on Netflix but it didn't matter because his mouth always seemed to find you cheek and slowly they would be drawn to your lips. Kissing him was something you loved, but this, being as close as you could be, able to feel his body next to you and look him up and down memorizing every dimple and every mark so that when he leaves again you can replay this moment, hearing his soft subtle snores, feeling his breath on your hair, this is what you lived for. You stared up at him for a while and you felt him pull you in closer. You took that as a cue to lean up and kiss the bottom of his chin and whisper,   
"I love you." 

He may have to leave tomorrow and the world will take him over but tonight, he was yours.


End file.
